That Night
by Megs-3
Summary: Oneshot...what if Michael had never burst into the clearing that night just as Jack and Kate were beginning to discuss the kiss they had shared? This is the way it played out in my imagination...rated for language and sex, sex, sex! PLEASE REVIEW!


**Author's Note: This is a one-shot, something I've felt like writing ever since my husband called me a fruitcake for yelling at the (in his words) "COMPLETELY 100 PERCENT FICTIONAL TELEVISION CHARACTER" of Michael when he broke through the foliage just as an interesting conversation was getting started between Jack and Kate. I'm sure this has been done before, so I'm sorry of similarities exist between this and other Jate (see, I'm learning the lingo, thanks to all the lovely reviews of my other story from my absolute favorite reader, Ella Jullian!) fanfictions**.

**So, anyway, to get started….imagine that Kate and Jack are alone by the fire out in the middle of the jungle, no one else around, and that they've just exchanged those two romantic lines. Now imagine no stupid Michael crashing onto the scene and imagine Kate and Jack having to continue the conversation. **

**(Rated for language and a very graphic sex scene, so if that offends you – then why are you looking up stories with an "M" rating in the first place?)**

**-------------------**

(Written in first-person, with Kate as the narrator)

Darkness had fallen over this island. Although I would never admit it aloud, my legs were tired and I was grateful when Jack stopped shouting into the emptiness of the jungle surrounding us and suggested that we start a fire and rest for a little while.

Jack didn't say much as we gathered firewood and spread a blanket out over the damp ground. I knew his throat had to be killing him from all the screaming, but I also knew that he was glad to have that as an excuse not to talk to me. He'd been making those kinds of excuses ever since that night with the Others – ever since the day I kissed him, actually.

Jack finished laying kindling and started a blaze with a box of Dharma matches he carried in his pack. Satisfied, he leaned back against a fallen log and stared into the flames. Still frustrated by the silence, I sat next to him, careful not to let my body touch his in any way.

Finally, the silence became overwhelming. I _had_ to say something, _had _to break the silence.

"Jack?" I asked, still stalling, still wondering what I could possibly say.

"Hmmm?" he answered absently, still staring into the orange flames.

"I'm sorry I kissed you," I said. _Oh, fuck! That was not what I meant to say! Why, why, why did I have to bring that up? Anything would have been better!_

Jack was silent for several moments. I began to wonder if he'd even heard me.

Finally he cleared his throat and spoke. "I'm not."

I couldn't believe what I'd just heard. That was not the answer I'd expected when I'd first uttered those insane words. I thought I'd get a shrug or a wave of the hand or maybe, if I was lucky, an "it doesn't matter." But this!

"I'm sorry, what?" I managed.

"I said, I'm not," Jack repeated, turning his head to look at me for the first time in hours.

I just stared back, mystified. I couldn't think, couldn't speak. I turned away from Jack's gaze and looked out into the jungle night.

"Kate?" I heard him say. "Kate, look at me." His hand was on my arm.

I forced myself to turn back towards him. I could see the reflections of the fire dancing in his chocolate-brown eyes.

"Kate, I'm not sorry that you kissed me," he said again, not letting go of my arm. "I'm not sorry because it was something I had wanted to happen for a long time," he continued. He paused, cleared his throat. "I _am_ sorry that you felt that you had to run afterwards."

How could I explain it to him? How could I find the right words to tell him that I hadn't _wanted_ to run, but that I felt that I _had _to in case he rejected me once the initial shock had worn off?

_Courage, Kate_, I thought to myself as I took a deep breath. "Jack, I kissed you because I was sad and confused. You're always….you have always been such a comfort to me that I knew that kissing you would make it all go away. And it did. It was perfect, Jack," I continued, rushing now to get the words out. "It was everything I'd ever hoped it would be. Everything I'd been dreaming about…" Another deep breath. "I ran because that's what I do, Jack. I run when I'm trapped and I felt trapped by what I'd done. I run when I don't know what's going to happen next and I don't feel like I can risk waiting around to find out. I didn't know how you'd react or what you'd say or do and I couldn't risk waiting around to see if your reaction was going to be rejection." There. I'd said it.

Jack shook his head as if to clear it. "Kate, after everything we've been though, after all those times…you actually thought I might reject you?" He laughed hollowly. "You think that after all those mornings of waking up sweating after dreaming about you all night that I was actually going to turn down the chance to experience it in reality? You actually thought…oh, fuck it," he managed, before pulling me towards him and crushing his lips against mine in a kiss so intense that I felt it in my toes.

Jack eased off as I brought my arms up to encircle his neck and shoulders. He kept his lips connected to mine, but his kiss went from intense to soft and sweet within seconds. I felt his tongue probing at my lips and I opened my mouth slightly to accommodate him. His tongue caressed my lips before entangling itself with my own in a playfully sensuous manner.

I don't know how long the kiss lasted, but finally I had to pull away. My heart was beating so fast that I felt it might explode. I was cradled in Jack's strong arms as he lay me back against the blanket. He leaned over me, one arm still around my back, the other draped across my stomach, and smiled down at me.

"So do you want to run again?" he asked softly, seriously. "This is your last chance."

I shook my head. "No, Jack. I won't run from you again."

Jack brought his lips back down to mine. This time I parted my lips without his probing, taking his tongue into my mouth in a move that, judging by his movements, shocked and pleased him. The hand that was behind my back tangled in my hair, while his other one caressed my stomach and slowly inched up towards my breasts.

Jack moved his lips away from mine and because to place a series of kisses along my jawline. He reached my neck at the same time his hand reached my breasts. I closed my eyes and sighed as his used his hand to stimulate my nipples even as his lips and tongue were ravishing my neck. I moaned loudly as he reached the dip in my collarbone and began to nibble along the ridge. His fingers were pinching my nipples ever so lightly.

Jack finally moved his lips away from my skin and sat up slightly. He used his other arm to lift me slightly, then, in one fluid motion, pulled my tank top over my head. He expertly unsnapped my bra, exposing my breasts to the cool night air. My nipples, already excited by his attention, became instantly hard.

Jack kissed me once on the lips before moving his mouth down to my breasts. His hand continued to caress my right breast while he used his lips and tongue to tease my left one. I leaned back and felt my back arch as he began to lick around my nipple, teasing little circles that left me moaning for more. Obviously encouraged by my moans, Jack sucked it into his mouth, using his teeth to bite and pull at the hardness. His hand was mimicking the movements of his mouth on my other breast.

Jack finally pulled his mouth away from my left breast and moved over to my right one. Before his hand could reach my other breast, however, I reached up and began toying with it myself. Using the moisture his mouth had left there as a lubricant, I slid my fingers around my nipple, stopping often to take it between my fingers and pinch it lightly. I cupped the whole thing in my palm, rolling it, squeezing it. Although Jack's mouth never left my other breast, I could see him watching me out of the corner of his eye, and, judging by the hardness that I felt against my leg, I could tell that he was enjoying it immensely.

It seemed like hours passed before Jack was finished with my breasts. He kissed his way back up by collarbone and my jawline, finally reaching my lips again. He brushed them lightly with his own. As he moved his lips to my earlobe, I felt his hand reach down and unbutton my jeans. He slid them down over my hips and legs, finally pulling them off. My panties followed, leaving my entire body exposed in front of him. He moved his lips away from my ear and stared down at me.

"God, you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen!" he breathed. The words filled my heart. I reached up and, placing my hands behind his head, brought his lips back down to mine.

I gasped against his mouth as his hand slid down my chest and my stomach, finally reaching the very center of me. I could feel the heat rising from between my legs and knew that I was as wet as I'd ever been before in my life. His lips never leaving mine, he ran his hand lightly over my slit. I whimpered, my hips lifting into his hand, silently begging for more contact. I could feel him smile – he seemed to enjoy teasing me. Just when I thought I couldn't stand it any longer, he parted my slit and pushed a finger inside of me. My hips bucked involuntarily and he soothed me with another soft kiss. As I relaxed against him, he inserted another finger and began moving them steadily inside of me.

The fire was beginning inside of my belly. As though Jack could sense this, he placed his thumb against my clit, rubbing it in a perfect rhythm with the fingers that were still moving inside of me.

I began to ache. The friction against my clit was quickly pushing me towards the edge. Jack leaned in to kiss me as my release hit hard and fast. I screamed against his mouth as I felt myself squeeze against his fingers in a satisfying series of shudders that came from the very core of my body.

Jack lay beside me as the sensations faded. Then, in an act that I found strangely erotic, he brought his fingers to his mouth and tasted them.

"Oh, Kate," he said, leaning up on one elbow and looking down at me. "I've tasted you so many times in my dreams and it never, ever even came close to how wonderful you taste in real life."

His words were electrifying and arousing. "You dream about me?" I asked shyly.

"Every night," he told me, pausing to kiss me. "I've dreamt of kissing you, of holding you…" he paused, his hand moving down to caress my breasts again. "I've made love to you all over this island, Kate," he murmured, lowering his mouth to my neck as his hand slid lower, down to the region of my body that was still buzzing with the aftershock of my orgasm. "I've taken you in dozens of different ways, in every possible place…"

I moaned as I felt his fingers enter me again. I was still excruciatingly sensitive from my previous orgasm and his fingers were already sending waves of pleasure coursing through me once again. "Tell me more," I gasped, knowing that his words were going to push me over the edge once again.

Jack obliged, moving his fingers at a quicker pace. "Kate, I make love to you every night in my dreams," he murmured against my shoulder. "I wake up every morning so hard that it's painful. It actually hurts to touch it. But I have to… have to make myself come every morning….otherwise I'm afraid I'll simply go insane when I see you and just shove you up against a tree and…" he cut off as I began moaning loudly, my orgasm close.

"And what?" I gasped, rocking my hips against his pulsing fingers, desperate for release.

"And fuck your brains out," he said, his breathing ragged, his fingers moving at lightening speed. I came with another scream – this time Jack didn't smother it with his mouth.

It was several minutes before I could control my breathing again. Finally, I sat up and looked down at Jack, who was lying on his back, a pleased expression on his face.

"Jack," I said softly, leaning down and kissing him, my hair brushing against his chest. "Jack, you're amazing. No one ever…" I paused, unsure of how to express everything that I was feeling. Then, pushing sentiment aside for the moment, I decided to play. "You know, Jack," I began conversationally, a smile playing on my lips. "We've been in this relationship for what….about forty-five minutes now?" He looked up at me. "And yet we're already having problems." Jack looked startled, then opened him mouth to speak. "Hush," I told him, placing my finger against his lips. "The problem," I continued, "is that I'm sitting here completely naked and you're still wearing every stitch of clothing that you had on when we began."

Jack relaxed and smiled up at me. "Well, I guess we'll just have to fix that, huh?" he said teasingly.

"I guess we will," I said, lifting the hem of his t-shirt to place kisses along his rock-hard abs. I moved my mouth along his stomach and chest as I slowly moved his shirt up higher, taking his hardened nipples into my mouth and playfully biting them. I pulled the shirt over his head and pushed him back down to the ground, enjoying the sight of his sculpted chest glistening in the firelight.

I leaned down and placed my lips against his as my hand moved down to unbuckle his belt. "Getting closer," I murmured against his lips, succeeding with the buckle and moving to the button of his jeans. I snapped it open with a flick of my wrist, then eased the zipper down slowly, making sure that my hand brushed against the hardness that was straining against the fabric of his boxer shorts underneath. I pulled the jeans off of his legs, then moved my hands to the elastic waistband of his boxers. His cock sprang out of its confinement as I eased them down.

The sight of it amazed me. He was at least eight inches…probably the biggest I'd ever had. I resisted the urge to take him into my mouth immediately – I wanted to make him as crazy as he'd made me.

"I have a secret," I whispered, kissing my way back up his chest and straddling him between my legs.

"Want to tell me?" he asked, and I could see the strain he was under trying to maintain control of his body.

"Yeah, I'll tell you," I said, still whispering seductively. "I dream about you, too, Jack," I said, my lips trailing along the warm skin of his neck.

"What do you dream about?" he asked, his breathing rough and jagged. I was enjoying this.

"The same things you do," I replied, moving my lips down along his chest, pleased to feel his massive cock straining to reach the warm, wet part of me that lay just out of its reach. "I dream of you kissing me, touching me, licking me. I dream of taking you into my mouth…." I cut off as I did just that. His body jerked underneath me and I could tell his was struggling to keep from coming instantly. He was so large that I couldn't take all of him into my mouth at once, so I settled for licking him instead, running my lips and tongue his rigid shaft, then lifting him to lick the underside. I took his balls into my hand and massaged them gently as I licked at the salty droplets that had formed on the head. I wrapped my hand around him and began to pump slowly.

"I wake up so wet every morning, Jack," I continued softly, my hand moving faster now. "I touch myself, play with myself, pretending that it's you." He groaned loudly and I could tell by the way his body was tightening up that his release was near. I lowered my lips to his ear, my hand never leaving his cock. "It's always your name I say when I come, Jack," I whispered in his ear. "Sometimes, if I'm sure no one else is anywhere near, I even scream it. You've already fucked me more times than you can imagine, Jack…" I was cut off when he gasped and jerked, his seed shooting out of his cock like ribbons. I kept pumping until he gave a final jerk, then lay back on the blanket, his body exhausted.

I couldn't resist tasting him before I wiped my hand off on the blanket. He smiled when I did this.

"You taste good," I told him as I snuggled up against his body, not minding the sweat in the least. He chuckled and pulled me close to him, kissing my forehead softly before closing his eyes.

We must have slept for several hours, because I could see the faint ribbons of light in the sky when I awoke. I had moved onto my side in my sleep and I could feel Jack pressed up firmly against my back, his arousal obvious and prodding.

I turned my neck to look back at him and met a pair of warm brown eyes looking deeply and lovingly into mine. "Hey," I whispered softly, not knowing what else to say.

"Hi," he returned, kissing my cheek gently. "I was afraid to wake you up, afraid this might all be another dream." His hand caressed my stomach.

"If this were a dream," I whispered back, pressing up against him, "what would you do?"

He bent down and kissed my lips. At the same time he lifted my leg and brought it over on top of his. I could feel his hardness at my entrance. "This," he murmured, slipping into me easily and unhurriedly.

I gasped at the sensations caused by finally having Jack inside of me. I had been afraid that he would be too large for me, that I wouldn't be able to fit him. But as he slid deeper, I knew that I had worried for nothing. We were a perfect fit.

I closed my eyes as Jack began to move within me. The position allowed him to penetrate me in a way that caused him to brush against my g-spot with every thrust and I could already feel the first ripplings of an orgasm.

Jack ran his fingers through my hair, brushing it away from my face and exposing my neckline to his waiting mouth. He licked and bit, blowing softly into my ear until I was ready to explode. His hand moved down my body to rub my clit in rhythm with his slow, steady thrusts.

Just when I thought I would faint from the tension, my body erupted into one of the most intense orgasm of my entire life. Waves of pleasure shot through my body, radiating outward from my belly up to the top of my head and down to the tips of my toes. My breath came in sobs as Jack continued his thrusting, each one sending fresh waves coursing through my shaking body.

Finally he slipped out of me, still hard as a diamond, and allowed my body to rest. His gentle whispers and kisses along my shoulder blades soothed me and the trembling finally stopped.

"Oh, my god, Jack," I managed, my breath still coming in short gasps. "I've never…no one's ever….I've never come that hard," I finished.

He smiled and kissed me, gently pushing me down against the blanket. He positioned himself over me and I felt him push lightly against me.

"Are you ready?" he asked. Not able to speak, I nodded.

He was inside me with one quick thrust. Whereas the first time he had been thrusting shallow, this time he went deep, deep inside of me. I moaned at the feeling of being filled so completely.

I had thought my body too exhausted to even contemplate another orgasm, so I was amazed to feel myself responding so enthusiastically to his penetration. He thrust faster and harder and I felt him begin to tighten.

"Oh, shit, Kate, you feel so fucking good. Come with me," he pleaded, his breathing shallow, moving even faster inside of me. "Please, I need you to come with me." His voice was all I needed. I felt myself tightening around him as my insides began to spasm. He let go just as I did, filling me up with his hot release.

Jack collapsed on top of me, breathing heavily. I wrapped my arms around him, gently running my fingernails along his spine, causing him to shiver despite the humidity of the jungle night. He finally regained control of his breathing and pulled himself off of me.

"So, was that better than in your dreams?" I asked him playfully as he flopped back down onto the blanket and pulled me close against his chest.

He rolled his eyes, then laughed. "Kate, I'm never going to be able to get enough of you," he said, sighing contentedly.

"I should hope not," I replied, wrapping my legs around his, desperate to get as close to him as I could. "You said you'd taken me dozens of different ways in your dreams. You've only shown me two so far – when do I get to experience all the others?"

Jack laughed again. "Soon enough, you little nympho," he teased. "Soon enough."


End file.
